Aspects of the present disclosure relate to ventilation systems, more particular aspects relate to preventing recirculation in ventilation systems.
Typical ventilation systems utilize louvers or flexible flaps to block ventilation openings to prevent recirculation. These louvers or flaps may remain in a closed position unless moved, rotated, or deformed by a force of air provided by an associated fan or blower.